Enough Love to Go Around
by CatInTheHat57
Summary: 78 one-shots describing each of the relationships between the Weasley-Potter-Lupin Next Generation Kids. Written for the Connect the Weasleys Challenge. Chapter One: Teddy/Victoire - First Kiss.
1. First Kiss

**A/N: It's time to have some fun with the Next Generation! This is for Morning Lilies' Connect the Weasleys Challenge. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of these characters. I just own my ideas.**

**Teddy/Victoire**

**First Kiss**

He was seven and she was five. It was the first time they had been allowed to go to the beach by themselves, and they finally felt grown up. He showed her how to wade into the water so that it barely reached her knees, and then how to run away from the waves that were coming into the shore. She showed him how to make the best sandcastles. He watched as she carefully molded the sand so that it was packed tightly into her small hands, and then she snapped her fingers. The underage magic that she was already able to control caused the sand to form the perfect castle shape. He was amazed by the perfection of it all.

He amused her by changing his hair color to different shades of blue (his favorite color) and pink (her favorite color). His nose morphed so quickly between her suggestions that sometimes he did not even know what his nose looked like. Soon, they were both laughing and lying down in the sand, trying to make sand angels.

"It's not working!" she pouted, turning around to glare at the sand. "Why won't you work?"

"I have something fun we can do," he said, always quick to amuse his best friend. "We can go down to where the wetter sand is, and I can trace you!"

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side quite comically.

"You can lie down and I can make your outline in the sand," he explained.

"Won't I get wet?"

"Why would you get wet?"

"Because the water comes up to the beach," she said.

He did not bother to explain that it was low tide, so that would not happen, but instead said, "No, you'll be fine. I wouldn't worry about getting wet. Besides, what's the fun of going to the beach if you don't even get wet?"

She frowned at him, her bright blue eyes glaring in his direction. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear before responding. "You wouldn't understand because you're a _boy_. Boys like to get dirty. I told Mummy that I don't want Louis to stay in our house because he's a boy and he's going to get dirty. Do you think Mummy will mind if I give him to some Muggles?"

The boy stifled a laugh and then nodded. She glared at him, but he just glared back until she seemed to want an explanation. "Your mummy can't give up Louis, just like she can't give you up. She loves you, and she loves Nikki, and she loves Louis. You're just bigger and older than Louis, so you know not to get dirty and not to bring dirty things into your house. You and Nikki can teach Louis not to be so dirty, and then maybe you won't hate him so much."

"I don't _hate_ him," she protested.

"Okay, dislike him, then," he amended. She nodded, and then turned to him with another burning question on the tip of her tongue.

"How come you don't have parents?"

Here, he hesitated. Did he really tell her? She'd find out someday, and even he still did not know the full story. He hoped Harry would trust him enough someday to tell him why they had done what they did, and then maybe he would not feel so angry every time he had to think about them. Finally, he decided to tell her what he knew. He hated not telling her the truth.

"My mum and dad died right after I was born because they were fighting some bad wizard that wanted to take over the world," he slowly began.

"Vol-de-mort," she pronounced slowly, looking pleased with herself when she was able to correctly enunciate the name.

"Yeah," he continued, surprised that she already knew so much. "Well, anyway, my mum and dad died so that we can all have a better life, I think, and maybe because they loved me a lot, but I don't think they did, because if they loved me why would they have left? That's why I live with Gran."

She scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way, making the few freckles she had quite noticeable. "I think I love you more than your parents did."

"Probably," he said, shrugging.

"I can show you how much I love you," she said, and she stood up on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his for the briefest moment before pulling away. "That's what Mummy does to Daddy when she tells him that she loves him."

He stared at her for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Thanks. Now I know you love me. You always will, right?"

"Right."

"Promise?"

Here, he held out his fist with his pinkie finger extended. She grabbed his finger with her own pinkie and said, "Promise." As Harry called them back to the girl's house, neither of them knew the significance of that day.

**A/N: Ah, I just love these two as a couple and as friends :) They make me happy. Anyway, after each of these chapters I'll be posting the ages of the characters at the bottom so you know how old they are. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! I'd love to hear what you thought about it, as well as any constructive criticism you have!**

**Teddy: 7**

**Victoire: 5**


	2. Rules

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! They really keep me going, and I love to hear what people think about what I write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of the characters. I only own my writing.**

**Teddy/Dominique**

**Rules**

Teddy entered Shell Cottage on a certain summer day to the normal sounds of shouting and arguments. It was normal to hear Fleur yelling at one of her children, if not more, but this time the child in question was actually yelling back. Dominique was standing at the bottom of the stairs while Fleur was in the question, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Teddy sighed. Of course, it was Nikki who was standing up to her mother. Tori was far too sensible, and Louis tried to avoid conflict at all costs. Nikki, on the other hand… Well, she did not let things go easily.

"Go to your room right zis minute, young lady!" Fleur shrieked.

"You're impossible!" Dominique shouted. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"I am your muzzer, I certainly can tell you what to do!" Fleur yelled back, placing her hands on her hips. Teddy was relieved that neither of them had noticed him yet. If they had, he would have certainly been pulled right into the middle of the argument. Just as he was about to slip back into the fireplace and Floo home, Dominique said something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I'm not going to Beauxbatons, and you can't make me!"

With that, Dominique sprinted out of the room and didn't look back, running in the direction of the beach. Fleur looked pained but still angry, so Teddy decided that it would be easier for him to go after Dominique than it would be for him to say hello to Fleur and pretend that he had not heard anything. He walked quietly out of the house and followed the footprints in the sand until he made it to Dominique's usual hiding place: a pile of driftwood that was the perfect size for her to crouch behind without being seen.

"Go away!" she shouted before turning around and seeing it was Teddy. It was then that Dominique put her head in her hands and seemed to permit Teddy to come closer.

"Are you okay?" Teddy asked. He'd never been that good with girls, especially once they started to cry.

"How much did you hear?" Dominique demanded.

Teddy blushed and felt his hair turn red. He quickly switched it back to its usual turquoise and then looked at the ground before he responded. "Enough. Why does Fleur want to send you to Beauxbatons? She never wanted Tori to go there."

Dominique's body soon became rigid and Teddy wondered if he had said the wrong thing before she relaxed again. "Maman wanted at least one of us girls to go there, and since Victoire always gets whatever she wants Maman obviously wasn't going to force her." Nikki's voice sounded bitter. Teddy wondered how much time all of these thoughts had been flowing through the younger girl's mind.

"I bet your mum just wants you to have the best education you can, and she probably wants one of you kids to follow in her footsteps instead of your father's. It can't be easy, living this far from her actual home."

Dominique shook her head. She had always been stubborn, but she seemed even more so. It was like she did not want to forgive her mother. "She has too many _rules_. 'Don't eat like that, Dominique. Speak French, Dominique. Say please and thank you, Dominique. Go to Beauxbatons, Dominique. Listen to your sister, Dominique, she's older than you and knows better.' It's exhausting. I can't wait until Dad gets back from Egypt, then he can talk some sense into her. Even Victoire isn't backing me up. It's like she _wants_ me to go to Beauxbatons. She doesn't even care."

Teddy sighed. He of course knew that Victoire really did care about Dominique, even though the two siblings fought almost as much as James and Albus did, but he did not know how to say that without reminding Dominique that he was Victoire's best friend. He knew enough about girls to know that probably would not help the situation. "I'm sure Tori doesn't want you to go to another country for school. Besides, all of your cousins are going to go to Hogwarts. Fleur has to know that you want to be with them."

"Well, you'd be surprised just how much she doesn't know."

Teddy looked down at his tattered converse and tried to think of a way to cheer Nikki up. "Do you think your mum would listen to me? I'm older, and maybe if I told her that I really think you'd do better in Hogwarts then she'd send you there. Besides, she's still got Louis to send to Beauxbatons. Why does it have to be one of her daughters anyway? It's also not fair that she's forcing you to go to a school that you don't want to go to."

Dominique smiled at him before wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "Thanks, Teddy," she whispered. "I don't think it would do much good."

"Do you want to stay out here?"

"Just a little longer."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure." Teddy sat down next to Dominique and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her closer to him. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon in silence, peacefully watching the waves come into shore and then go back out into the ocean again. Teddy knew that Dominique was tired of her mother's rules, but he also knew that Fleur would be very happy to see her youngest daughter when they got back to Shell Cottage. Fleur had Nikki's best interests at heart, and Teddy hoped that Dominique would realize that soon enough.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and please don't forget to leave a review, I love hearing any constructive criticism you guys have! In case you were wondering, in my headcanon Fleur finally realizes that Dominique would be much happier at Hogwarts and so Dominique attends the school with the rest of her cousins and her sister, ending up in Ravenclaw.**

**Teddy: 15**

**Dominique: 11**


End file.
